Harry Potter's Album
by Padfoot the Better Marauder
Summary: Song Parodies! Has the songs: The Black Family, Shut UP!, A Jolly Tribute and more! Come read them! Something you won't want to miss!
1. The Marauders

The Marauders  
  
Tune: The Flinstones  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and other related logos, or the tunes I have used.  
  
Pranksters  
  
The Marauders  
  
We're the weird queer kind of group you know  
  
We've got  
  
Just four members  
  
And they desperately want  
  
To play pranks  
  
Prongsie  
  
He's in love with Lily  
  
Padfoot  
  
And it's meaning is the Grim  
  
Moony  
  
He's a werewolf  
  
And Wormtail is a  
  
Wormtail  
  
He's a   
  
Wormtail  
  
He's a real betrayer!  
  
He's a real betrayer!  
  
BLACK!!!!!  
  
A/N: That's Professor McGonagall telling the Marauders off for singing in class.   
  
Please review. If the tune didn't fit the words, tell me where. Thanx! 


	2. A Jolly Tribute

A Jolly Tribute to the one we all miss  
  
Tune: Jingle Bells  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and other related material, they belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers and other companies. I do not own the tunes of the songs I've used either.  
  
Dashing in your cloak  
  
Coming to Harry's aid  
  
To give a helping hand  
  
And very good advice  
  
Once you were handsome  
  
That's what J.K. says  
  
Haunted by the look  
  
Of Azkaban and death  
  
Sirius, Sirius  
  
Why'd you have to leave?  
  
Can't you see that here on Earth  
  
We are missing you much?  
  
Sirius, Sirius  
  
Why'd you have to leave?  
  
Can't you see that here on Earth  
  
We are missing you much?  
  
Harry's now a wreck  
  
Screaming like he's mad  
  
And he'll scream even more  
  
Without you he's so sad  
  
Don't wanna be human  
  
That's what Harry said  
  
So come back from where you are  
  
So he won't act like Kreacher  
  
Sirius, Sirius  
  
Why'd you have to leave?  
  
Can't you see that here on Earth  
  
We are missing you much?  
  
Sirius, Sirius  
  
Why'd you have to leave?  
  
Can't you see that here on Earth  
  
We are missing you much?  
  
A/N: Don't forget to review! And tell me if the words don't fit the tune. I know that if   
  
Sirius is really dead (yet I'm in denial), he'd like everyone to remember happy   
  
memories about him, so that's why the tune's not a sad one. And since he sang "God rest ye, merry hippogriffs", I thought this would be the perfect tune. 


	3. Oh Potter, you rotter

The FULL version of  
  
"Oh Potter, You Rotter" by Peeves  
  
Tune: My Bonnie Lays Over the Ocean  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and other related material, they belong to J.K. Rowling and a few companies such as Warner Brothers, etc. I do not own the tunes I use either.  
  
You think you can kill  
  
When you plee-ease  
  
Don't know the real meaning  
  
Of life  
  
Doesn't mind to take  
  
Another sweet soul  
  
And give lonely Myrtle  
  
A friend  
  
Potter  
  
You rotter  
  
What, oh what  
  
Have you done?  
  
Killing  
  
Off students  
  
You think oh you think   
  
It's good fun  
  
You opened  
  
The Chamber of Secrets  
  
You spoke Parseltoungue  
  
With a snake  
  
I've met S. Slytherin himself  
  
You two look the just same  
  
Potter  
  
You rotter  
  
What, oh what  
  
Have you done?  
  
Killing  
  
Off students  
  
You think oh you think   
  
It's good fun  
  
A/N: I know the words of the chorus isn't just like how Peeves originally sang them,   
  
but I had 2 change them 2 fit the tune. R&R. Don't forget to write if the words don't   
  
fit the song & where! Thanx, The Marauders. 


	4. Bad temper he's got

Bad Temper He's got, that Sirius Black  
  
by Peeves  
  
Tune: Oh Susanna  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and other related logos, they belong to J.K. Rowling, and a few companies such as Warner Brothers, etc. I do not own the tunes to the songs I've used.  
  
'Twas a quite dark night  
  
That he came  
  
Into our little town  
  
With his temper  
  
Merciless,  
  
He slashed  
  
The very Fat Lady  
  
Bad temper he's got  
  
That Sirius Black  
  
That night he tried to murder  
  
Half of all Hogwarts  
  
He entered the   
  
Common room  
  
Of brave Gryffindor  
  
Ran up to the dorms  
  
And almost killed  
  
An inoccent Weasley  
  
Bad temper he's got  
  
That Sirius Black  
  
That night he tried to murder  
  
Half of all Hogwarts  
  
Bad temper he's got  
  
That Sirius Black  
  
That night he tried to murder  
  
Half of all Hogwarts  
  
A/N: I imagined Peeves singing a song about Sirius breaking into Hogwarts, and   
  
viola! Also, I know that Peeves is British, but I always thought that - for some weird   
  
reason - he sings Yankee songs. As usual, R&R, and correct me if the words don't fit   
  
the tune. Thanx to pnlrogue1 4 fixing my 1st song, and 2 Her Highness Hermione and kissedbyarose88. Luv u! 


	5. The Black Family

The Black Family  
  
Tune: The Adams Family  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and other related material, they belong to J.K. Rowling and a few companies such as Warner Brothers, etc. I do not own the tunes I use either.  
  
Sirius is lovely  
  
Mrs. Black's a banshee  
  
Regulus is horrid  
  
The Bla-ack Family  
  
Bellatrix is crazy  
  
Narcissa is lazy  
  
Andromeda is nice  
  
The Bla-ack Family  
  
A/N: Just popped in2 my head. You know the routine. R&R, and write if the lyrics don't fit the tune. -The Marauders 


	6. Sevvie Boy

I'm a Sevvie Boy  
  
Tune: Barbie Girl-Aqua  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and other related material, they belong to J.K. Rowling and a few companies such as Warner Brothers, etc. I do not own the tunes I use either.  
  
I'm a greasy haired boy  
  
In my fantasy world  
  
Make a potion for me  
  
And then drown me  
  
Just don't hit and then smash  
  
My lovely crooked nose  
  
Filled with grease, Black, Potter  
  
How I hate you  
  
You can't wash  
  
My sacred hair  
  
Or hit me when  
  
I'm so mean  
  
Ooh wo ooh!  
  
I'm a Sevvie Boy  
  
In my Sevvie world  
  
Live in dungeons  
  
Smells like onions  
  
I hate you very much  
  
If you're not a Sly-ther-in  
  
Or if you like  
  
The Ma-rau-ders  
  
Voldie: Come on Snape, let's go kill Harry  
  
Snape: Ah ah ah yeah  
  
Voldie: Come on Sevvie, let's go kill him  
  
Snape: Ooh wo ooh, ooh wo ooh!  
  
Now twenty years later  
  
I teach another git  
  
You might know him  
  
His name is Harry  
  
He looks so much like his  
  
Stupid father named James  
  
So that's why I dedicate  
  
The next lyrics  
  
You can't wash  
  
My sacred hair  
  
Or hit me when  
  
I'm so mean  
  
Ooh wo ooh!  
  
I'm a Sevvie Boy  
  
In my Sevvie world  
  
Live in dungeons  
  
Smells like onions  
  
I hate you very much  
  
If you're not a Sly-ther-in  
  
Or if you like  
  
The Ma-rau-ders  
  
A/N: This is also when I found out something. Slyterin = slither+in. I will write this (4 the 1000th time), R&R, tell me if words don't fit tune. I know the song's a bit confused, that Aqua doesn't sing the song in the same order, so tell me what the real order is (if I indeed mixed up the order). -The Marauders 


	7. Sevvie Boy v2

Sevvie Boy - version 2

Tune: Barbie Girl

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: I don't own Barbie Girl or Harry Potter  
A/N: My magnificent reviewers!!! You're the best!!! They are:  
The wonderful cassgrl087, who reviewed three times  
Rowlingfan1!!!!!! Huge thanx.  
and Silverbreeze. I was _**NOT **_ laughing at Sirius, if that's what you think. He is my favorite character. I just felt like writing something happy about him, and I screwed it up a bit.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Voldie: Hi Sevvie  
Sevvie: Hi Vold!  
Voldie: Do you Wanna go to kill Nott?  
Sevvie: Sure Vold!  
Voldie: *points at a broomstick* Hop on!  
Sevvie: Ha ha ha ha!

Sevvie:  
I'm a Sevvie boy, in my Sevvie world  
Life in dungeons, smells like onions  
I hate you so much, if you're a Gryffindor  
Or if you do love, Potter, Black, Lupin

Voldie:  
Come on Snape, lets go kill Harry

Sevvie:  
I'm a Sevvie boy, in my Sevvie world  
Life in dungeons, smells like onions  
I hate you so much, if you're a Gryffindor  
Or if you do love, Potter, Black, Lupin

Sevvie:  
I'm a greasy haired boy, in my fantasy world  
Make a potion for me, and then drown me

Voldie:  
He's my friend, rock n' roll, feel the dark in the mark  
And he is a real good potions maker 

Snape:  
You can't wash, my cool hair  
Or hit me when I'm so mean

Ooh Woow

I'm a Sevvie boy, in my Sevvie world  
Life in dungeons, smells like onions  
I hate you so much, if you're a Gryffindor  
Or if you do love, Potter, Black, Lupin

Voldie: Come on Snape, lets go kill Harry  
Sevvie: Ah ah ah yeah  
Voldie: Come on Sevvie, let's go kill him  
Sevvie: Ooh wooa, ooh wooa  
Voldie: Come on Snape, lets go kill Harry  
Sevvie: Ah ah ah yeah  
Voldie: Come on Sevvie, let's go kill him  
Sevvie: Ooh wooa, ooh wooa

Sevvie:  
Now twenty years later, I teach another git  
Everyone knows him, his name is Harry

Voldie:  
He is stupid naive all Death Eaters know that  
Harry James Potter I'm gonna kill you

Sevvie  
You can't wash my cool hair  
Or hit me when I'm so mean

You can't wash my cool hair  
Or hit me when I'm so mean

Voldie: Come on Snape, lets go kill Harry  
Sevvie: Ah ah ah yeah  
Voldie: Come on Sevvie, let's go kill him  
Sevvie: Ooh wooa, ooh wooa  
Voldie: Come on Snape, lets go kill Harry  
Sevvie: Ah ah ah yeah  
Voldie: Come on Sevvie, let's go kill him  
Sevvie: Ooh wooa, ooh wooa

I'm a Sevvie boy, in my Sevvie world  
Life in dungeons, smells like onions  
I hate you so much, if you're a Gryffindor  
Or if you do love, Potter, Black, Lupin

I'm a Sevvie boy, in my Sevvie world  
Life in dungeons, smells like onions  
I hate you so much, if you're a Gryffindor  
Or if you do love, Potter, Black, Lupin

Voldie: Come on Snape, lets go kill Harry  
Sevvie: Ah ah ah yeah  
Voldie: Come on Sevvie, let's go kill him  
Sevvie: Ooh wooa, ooh wooa  
Voldie: Come on Snape, lets go kill Harry  
Sevvie: Ah ah ah yeah  
Voldie: Come on Sevvie, let's go kill him  
Sevvie: Ooh wooa, ooh wooa

Sevvie: Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
Voldie: Well, Sevvie, we're just getting started  
Sevvie: Oh, I love killing


	8. The Prophecy

The Prophecy  
  
Tune: The Brady Bunch  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and other related material, they belong to J.K. Rowling and a few companies such as Warner Brothers, etc. I do not own the tunes I use either.  
  
There is a story  
  
About a boy  
  
His name is  
  
Harry James Potter  
  
You might know him  
  
He's quite famous  
  
And very popular  
  
There is a story  
  
About Lord Voldie  
  
He was Tom  
  
Marvolo Riddle  
  
Now learn, he's  
  
A mass muderer  
  
And even killed  
  
Harry's parents  
  
Now S.P.T   
  
Told A.W.D.  
  
A prophecy about the two  
  
One cannot live  
  
With the other  
  
So one day one will   
  
Kill the second  
  
The Prophecy  
  
The Prophecy  
  
Folks, what you heard's  
  
The Prophecy  
  
A/N: For those who didn't understand what S.P.T. to A.P.W.B.D. means, it meant Sybil P. Trelawney to Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore; a prophecy Trelawney told Dumbledore. I also shortened Dumbledore's initials so it would fit the song. *sigh* R&R, tell me if the words don't fit the tune. -The Marauders 


	9. Nothing is Larger than me

Nothing is larger than me  
  
by Gilderoy Lockhart  
  
Tune: Larger than Life-Backstreet Boys  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and other related material, they belong to J.K. Rowling and a few companies such as Warner Brothers, etc. I do not own the tunes I use either.  
  
I'll never run or hide  
  
From my wonderful fans, alright  
  
They know the truth 'bout  
  
Yours truly Gilderoy, Lockhart  
  
I am a hero  
  
To be worshipped  
  
All you people  
  
Can't you see, can't you see  
  
I love you all  
  
Too much that I should  
  
But bear in mind  
  
One little thing  
  
Nothing is  
  
Larger than me  
  
I'll always sign books  
  
At Flourish and Blotts, c'mon  
  
To visit me you can  
  
When I'm signing in the, bookstore  
  
I am a hero  
  
To be worshipped  
  
All you people  
  
Can't you see, can't you see  
  
I love you all  
  
Too much that I should  
  
But bear in mind  
  
One little thing  
  
Nothing is  
  
Larger than me  
  
A/N: There's the song about ever-so-modest Lockhart. I hope u liked it. NE way, review and tell me if the words fit the tune. Thanx to Daughter-of-Sarcasm, Dragon Faere, Baby Cherry, thatslife, LilyAndOliver4EVER, and Rowlingfan1, my wonderful reviewers. And a little note to LilyAndOliver4EVER, I wasn't making fun of your father, Prongs, I merely commented what his real name is. -The Marauders 


	10. Voldi Boi

**voldi boi - sk8r boi - Avril Lavigne**

Disclaimer: I do not own 1. Harry Potter 2. Sk8r boi

~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~

He was a boy, she was girl

Can I make it anymore obvious?

Tom M. Riddle, Dolores Umbridge

What more can I say?

He wanted her, but she'd never tell

Secretly she wanted him as well

But all of her friends, stuck up their nose

They had a problem with part muggles

He was a voldi boi

She said see ya later boi

He wasn't good enough for her

She had an ugly face

And her head was up in space

She needed to come back down to earth

Passed forty years, he gained control

No longer the so "perfect" boi

She wanted to confess already

But Fudge told her that he loved her

She went out with Fudge, and loved Fudge back

Forgot about li' old Voldi

Yet poor Voldi, he was waiting

For her to come to him

He was a Voldi boi

She said see ya later boi

He wasn't good enough for her

Harry defeated him he was now powerless

And his face had not a bit of mirth

He was a Voldi boi

She said see ya later boi

He wasn't good enough for her

Harry defeated him he was now powerless

And his face had not a bit of mirth

Ten years later Voldi was back

Umbridge had broke up with Fudge

She was waiting, he was not

He was going out with Trix

She came to talk, he declined

He and Trix were having fun

Her heart broke in a big boom

And Fudge came to comfort her

Bellatrix:

He's just a boy

And I'm just a girl

Can I make it anymore obvious?

We are engaged

Haven't you heard?

I divorced my stinkin' old husband

I'm with the Voldi boi

I said see ya later boi

I'll meet you at your father's house

I'll be in that weird graveyard

Looking in your pensieve

Watching the girl you used to know

I'm with the Voldi boi

I said see ya later boi

I'll meet you at your father's house

I'll be in that weird graveyard

Looking in your pensieve

Watching the girl you used to know

A/N: Note to Lebbie: Go ahead, use the song. I can't wait to read the fic ; ). I know that this song has a few mistakes, so please help me and tell me what they are. And thanx to my reviewers; Ginny Lorina Fireseer, Lebbie Black, sailor shinigami puffenstuff, and hpaandlotrdanrockz.


	11. Dolores Umbridge

Dolores Umbridge  
Tune: Cruella De Ville 

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and other related stuff, nor do I own the songs I use. You may also read the disclaimer of 'Shouldn't you be Studying?' for further references.

Dolores Umbridge  
Dolores Umbridge  
If she doesn't scare you  
No evil thing will  
When see her you want to  
Commit suicide  
Dolores  
Dolores Umbridge 

"Ribbit" she says  
And then eats a fly  
And that's when you notice  
She's covered in slime  
She runs to a pond and  
Jumps i-i-in!  
Dolores  
Dolores Umbridge 

"Good Morning Professor"  
you have to say  
"Good Morning, children  
I'll kill you today"  
And then you realize  
You've seen that kind eyes  
Scaring you from a dirty pond

Dolores Umbridge  
Dolores Umbridge  
If she doesn't scare you  
No evil thing will  
When see her you want to  
Commit suicide  
Do-lo-res  
Dolores Umbridge!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: I know this is a really good song, but all credits don't go to me. This song was actually Luna Quibbler's idea… and a few of the stuff in the song were her ideas too. Soooooooooooo applause for LUNA QUIBBLER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I owe you one.

_Part of Padfoot the Maraurader's Comeback. No rights reserved._


	12. Shut UP!

**Shut UP! - Based on Britney Spears's Toxic**

**A/N: **I don't really like Britney Spears... but this seems like a perfect song for another round of my favorite love triangle - Bellatrix/Voldie/Dolores!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own (thank god) this song, or all things related to Harry Potter. I am merely writing about it.

**Bellatrix:**

Voldie, can't you see  
You love me  
Don't be with her  
With Umbridge  
It's dangerous   
I love you!

**Umbridge:**

There's no escape  
From loving you  
Listen to me  
And not to her!  
She's dangerous  
She hates you! 

**Bellatrix and Umbridge:**

Too high  
Can't come down  
I need you  
With all my heart  
Did you hear me now?

**Voldie:**

Listen it's nice that I am  
A major hunk  
But please don't argue  
Over me   
I know that the two of you  
Love me  
Can you do a favor  
I beg of you to shut UP!  
I cannot hear you fight  
I beg of you to shut UP!

**Bellatrix:**

Voldie look at her  
At Umbridge  
All she wants  
Is to turn you in  
Listen  
She just wants her Fudge

**Umbridge:**

She's the one  
That's lying  
All she wants  
Is publicity  
From being with you

**Voldie**

Listen it's nice that I am  
A major hunk  
But please don't argue  
Over me   
I know that the two of you  
Love me  
Can you do a favor  
I beg of you to shut UP!  
I cannot hear you fight  
I beg of you to shut UP!

I beg of you to shut UP!

Listen it's nice that I am  
A major hunk  
But please don't argue  
Over me   
I know that the two of you  
Love me  
Can you do a favor  
I beg of you to shut UP!  
I cannot hear you fight  
I beg of you to shut UP!

Just shut up now  
Can you shut up now?  
I need silence now  
I need silence now  
Just shut up now  
Can you shut up now?  
Silence, NOW!


End file.
